


My Personal Abyss

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Breathplay, But consensual by the end, Dark Jared, Dark Jensen, Hair Pulling, Initial non-con, M/M, Manhandling, Mirror people, Painful Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: "And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you."Stories and legends about mirrors, and the creepy tales about the things inside them. We all know them. Deep down, we are all weary of them. But are they really just stories? Or are they just as real as you and me?Tonight, Jared Padalecki, a young security guard in his prime, is about to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“You know all those legends and creepy stories about mirrors? Yeah, Bloody Mary, souls trapped in mirrors, the years of bad luck you get from breaking a mirror. Most are just silly stories, to scare kids or to tell around a candle light for some spooky fun. But stories like that don’t just pop out of nowhere. They all have a beginning, a source. A kind of a uh…story mother, birthing all these different tales that, end of the day, are just different interpretations of the same thing. Like how when a lot of people see something from different angles. It’s still the very same thing, but described differently. So yes, there’s a legend, one legend that started it all. And in that legend, there are no wailing women or creepy faces in the mirror. No ghosts or curses. No, it’s…much more horrifying than that, really. And also, quite simple. See, mirrors aren’t perfect reflection of the real world. They may seem like it. They are ninety-nine point nine percent perfect. But there’s always that point one, tiny imperfection… Something that’s just _off_. It can be anything. A kind of a glitch in the Matrix. And it’s always got to do with humans. A little twitch. A frown. Your hair not looking the same you remember. They’re small things, things that disappear the very next second, and you usually forget all about them. It’s nothing, you tell yourself. You just saw wrong. But the thing is…it’s not nothing. It’s not your mind playing tricks on you.

“The truth, the terrifying truth, is that mirrors have never been what we thought they were. They have never reflected reality. They are _not_ a reflection. They’re a copy. An almost identical copy of our world, filled with creatures that have been waiting centuries, ever since the invention of mirrors, to cross into our realm. They’re… Well, no one knows what they are. Some call them demons, some just gave them the name ‘mirror people’. All that’s known for certain is that they look like us. Exactly like us. And they’re always on the lookout. We’re in every mirror because so are they. Any surface that has a reflection. Why? Because if they follow us wherever we go, whatever we do, they believe that there’ll come a time they can exchange with us. Which is impossible, you’d think. But there have been several accounts, sightings, of people…changing from one day to the next. Humans trapped in the other world, with the thing that looks like them entering ours. They say, if you stare into a mirror for too long, unblinking, in the dark, you’ll start hallucinating. You don’t. You start seeing the beginning of the barrier between the two worlds shift, and if you’re not careful…you could get exchanged without even noticing. That world is a perfect copy of ours, after all. And then you’re just…trapped. Condemned to live a life where you’re the reflection, and never realizing it. Maybe we’re reflections, too. We wouldn’t know. But if you want to make sure, all you need to do is find a dark room and stare into a mirror. Into your eyes. And don’t look away, not even for a second. Not when you see shapes moving, or your face deforming. Not until the link is broken and your reflection isn’t your reflection anymore…”

There was a long pause, the silence deafening as the tension in the air grew, before Mark laughed. “Riiight, mirror people. Come on, man!” He nudged the other’s arm with an elbow, beer spilling onto the floor from the bottle he was holding. “You’ve gotta have something scarier than that. We’re not in high school anymore.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, smirking at the man with a somber, yet somewhat mischievous gaze. “It is scary. Mirrors have always been creepy. A perfect copy of yourself staring right back at you? You take it for granted, that copy not moving. Following you obediently.” He narrowed his dark eyes. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t freak out if that copy started…misbehaving.”

A chill ran down his spine, Jared cupping his own bottle as he watched the two men stare at each other, before Mark scoffed. “I’d punch him in the face. Shatter that damn mirror to pieces, every mirror, if I had to. That shit ain’t scary at all,” he insisted complacently, and then chugged the rest of the beer that survived his drunken hand gestures, after which he stood up and pointed at Jensen. “Listen here, youuu…lame-o.” He laughed alone. “You wanna hear something _real_ scary? Hm?”

Jensen didn’t seem to care, but decided to indulge Mark as he shrugged. “Sure, share with the group.”

The group—Mark, Jensen, Jared and Kim—sat around a table, having a late night snack with some beers. It was their break time, and as mall security guards working the night shift, they needed the entertainment. So, Halloween being only a couple of days away, they decided to share some good horror stories, like kids around a campfire, even though most of them were full-fledged adults. Well, except for Jared. He was the youngest of the group, twenty-four and fresh out of university, but still only three years younger than Jensen.

Still, they all liked to treat him like a kid.

“Maybe you should cover your ears for this one, kiddo, coz it’s a real spooky one,” Mark drawled, clearly drunk after all those beers he finished in record time, but Jared just gave him one of his, now pretty infamous in the group, bitchfaces. “Fine, suit yourself then.” He grinned sinisterly. “Have you guys ever heard of the Slenderman?”

 

º°‘¨❂¨‘°º

 

After having to sit through two long ass stories about the Slenderman, one lamer than the other—although Jared had to admit, after seeing some of the pictures and drawings of the thing that Mark showed them on his phone, he was a little more on edge while listening to the stories—their break finally ended, and they each went back to their respective areas to patrol.

It was…strange. Jared has never been one to scare easily. In fact, he loved horror movies and stories. He kind of grew up on them, and enjoyed the rush he got from reading them at night, before bed. So he really was used to them, but that story with the mirrors that Jensen told… For some reason, it got under his skin. Maybe because, if you really thought about it, mirrors _were_ kind of creepy. Just the thought of staring at your reflection, and then it moving or making a terrifying face, reaching out and wrapping its fingers around your neck… It made him shudder.

He wanted to go home.

Walking down the halls, Jared flashed his light into shop windows, making sure no one has decided to stay hidden until closing time, then raid the shop before leaving in the morning. It sounded stupid, but Kim told him about this group of teens who did just that. And then followed up the story with one about a guy doing the exact same thing, in a shop that was closing down. Police found the poor idiot’s body curled up in a corner after receiving a complaint about a putrid smell, dead for weeks…

Jared shook his head. Thinking about more creepy things? Really? It was like he was adamant on freaking himself out. No, he had to keep going, for just one more hour. Then he could go home, take a nice long, hot shower, and sleep until noon. Preferably longer.

Everyone had their area to patrol, the assigned areas shifting every hour. Unfortunately for Jared, his area included the antique store, which may have had many beautiful paintings and carved statues, pretty boxes and lamps, but it also had quite a number of mirrors. Now, Jared wasn’t one to go looking for trouble. Honestly, he wasn’t. But as he scanned the display window with the flashlight, and saw the light being reflected from a mirror, looking so blindingly bright and startling, his heart skipped a beat.

“This is so stupid,” Jared muttered to himself as he stepped closer to the window, gripping the flashlight harder. It was just a story. And he was already an adult with a job. And responsibilities. This was no time for games. And yet…he really wanted to do it. No matter how childish; his heart was beating faster, his breathing almost panicked as he looked around, trying to make up his mind. Succumb to his curiosity, his thirst for a quick thrill, or break this immature spell and get back to work?

Careful not to make too much noise, Jared spent a moment finding the right key from the key set attached to his belt, before unlocking the door and quietly slipping inside. He could barely recognize the store like that, bathed in complete darkness. It felt…wrong. Forbidden. As if he just stepped into another era, a whole other universe he wasn’t supposed to see. Somewhere he definitely didn’t belong. But that– That was all just in his head. He was scaring himself on purpose. It was just a little dark, that’s all. Nothing creepy about a perfectly normal store.

Anyway, this wasn’t why he came inside in the first place. He didn’t need to look around for too long before he found a mirror. It was less freaky than he anticipated, but then again, he wasn’t exactly sure what his expectations were here. Standing in front of it, and shining the light up and down its tall frames, Jared actually thought it was rather pretty. An ordinary mirror, almost as tall as he was, encased in an intricate and gorgeous, Victorian-style golden framing. Definitely an antique, just like the store claimed. Cold to the touch, but smooth like…ice. Looking at it almost made Jared forget why he was here, or how standing here, alone in the dark, and surrounded by so many strange object, was actually starting to make him feel uneasy.

Lowering his flashlight, Jared gulped. His heart was racing, and he hasn’t even done anything yet. Excited. And probably scared. He took a deep breath and stepped closer, only inches away from the mirror, before reluctantly killing the light. There was still some light coming from outside, the hallways dimly lit by small, round lights in the floor that were now pouring into the store, just enough for Jared to make out the shape of his face in the mirror.

He was doing it. He was insane. Curious, and insane.

What was it that Jensen said again? Stare into the mirror in total darkness, and after a few minutes, what? The reflection will start moving? Jared couldn’t imagine something like that happening. The whole _mind playing tricks on you_ explanation made much more sense to him, but then again, it didn’t really matter. Jared just wanted something to happen. Anything. Or maybe not. He wasn’t sure whether he’d be disappointed or relieved if nothing happened. And if he would be satisfied or terrified if something did.

Whatever the outcome, he had to admit, just standing here was creepy enough for him. His eyes have gotten used to the pitch blackness of the store, Jared now managing to make out smaller details on his face, although he tried to concentrate on the eyes. It was much eerier that way, but he also…felt like there was no other way. He had to keep eye contact. Doing anything else just felt wrong. He _had to_ stare into his eyes.

Minutes trickled by. Or maybe just seconds. There were clocks in the store, and every little tick felt like an entire hour, every little tock another day. He was doing it to himself. Jared was sure of it, that had to be it. He was getting paranoid for no reason, on edge, as he kept staring at the mirror, at himself. It was himself. He was the only one here. The objects surrounding him gave him a bad feeling, as if they were going to come to life and attack any moment now, but that wasn’t true. He _knew_ it wasn’t, yet…his heart was still hammering in his chest as if it wanted to tear it down, to escape through the remains and abandon him, unable to take the tension, the silence, the darkness.

And that chilling fear only got worse when he saw his reflection blink.

It blinked. He saw it blink. You never see yourself blink. And he knew he had his eyes wide open, he saw it, he definitely saw the blink. Lips parted in a silent gasp, Jared trembled. No, he was hallucinating. It was just a stupid horror story. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real! It couldn’t… But then it blinked again. And almost looked like it was…closer?

Jared took in a shaky breath. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. This was crazy. He has lost it, yeah, that was it. Gone raving mad, because his reflection was slowly cocking its head like some psycho out of a fucking horror movie, and he wanted to flee. God, he wanted to just scream and run so bad, but he couldn’t- He couldn’t rip his gaze from the mirror, was literally incapable of looking away. He was trapped. Forced to watch, in horror, as the _thing_ that looked exactly like him raised a hand, before pressing it against the mirror. It raised its other hand, both palms pressed against the glass-like mirror, and it just stared. God, why was it staring like that?!

Jared let out a small sob. It was pressing harder and harder against the mirror, moving its fingers. Clawing at the mirror. Gaze almost as if beckoning him… And no matter how much he willed his body to run, his feet to move already and put as much distance between him and this nightmarish creature as possible, his legs just betrayed him. They brought him closer, instead of far, far away.

“No,” he whispered, as he moved closer to the mirror, his own hands raising the same way as that thing’s, eyes wide in alarm as his lips were forced into a smile. The same smile his reflection was wearing.

He was forced to mimic its movements. He was acting like…like a…a reflection.

“Please stop,” he begged. “Please.” He let out a soft whimper, trying so hard to stop himself from moving, but his body simply wasn’t listening. Not anymore. His hands reached out, pressing against the mirror where the thing’s own hands were, and it wasn’t long before they were one image again. Perfectly synced, as they stopped smiling, and then perfectly still. A flawless reflection, except for the fact that no reflection was ever supposed to be so…sentient.

It felt like they were suspended in time, like marionette figures, and Jared wished something would happen. And then, as soon as something did happen, he cursed himself for being so stupid.

He gasped, lungs filling with air he wasn’t even aware they were lacking, as he flinched and fell back on his ass. The mirror shocked him. His fingertips were burning where he touched the mirror, and he blew on them, shaking his hands in vain before just grabbing for the flashlight and crawling away until his back hit something solid. That was when he remembered the biggest threat in the room, and hesitantly shone the light at the mirror.

And screamed.

At least he would have, if his voice wouldn’t have gotten stuck in his throat from the pure horror he was experiencing, as he watched, eyes wide as saucers, as his reflection slowly climbed…or phased…through the mirror, until it was standing in front of it. Standing in front of an empty mirror that showed neither of them in it.

It just stood there, facing Jared, motionless and staring at him. This wasn’t supposed to happen. The story said nothing about these things just walking out of the mirror! This was all wrong, _it_ was all wrong. And it was still staring at him, unblinking. Like a doll. A creepy ass fucking doll, standing completely still and not even looking like it was breathing. Just…like a mannequin.

Chest heaving as terror coursed through his veins like electricity, Jared pressed back against what felt like an old wardrobe, his hand shaking as he trained the flashlight on the _thing_. Time stood still, suspended in the air as the two gazed at each other, Jared feeling like he was being consumed by this overwhelming panic that only grew with each passing second, this feeling of icy, clawed hands clutching at his heart and squeezing.

It felt like an eternity before he finally opened his mouth, although Jared needed several tries before his voice started working again.

“Please… Please, what– What is this? Why is… What’s going on? Please, don’t hurt me,” he whispered pleadingly, a cold chill running down his spine as the thing moved, opening its own mouth and saying something. Lowly, quietly, and Jared needed to strain his ears to understand. But when he finally did, he wished he hadn’t.

“Please…”

It was the same. Probably. Jared never liked hearing his own voice, but he remembered, from the videos he has watched of himself, what he really sounded like. He knew. And the voice he was hearing now was the same. The same pitch, the same tone… In fact, it sounded scared. It sounded…just like him, a moment ago. Like a parrot.

“Oh my god,” Jared breathed, wishing he could wake up from this terrible nightmare. He barely dared to glance to the side, where the door was, in fear of this thing closing the distance between them during that split second. He has seen it in movies. Monsters moving freakishly fast, ending you before you even realize what happened. “Just leave me alone, please. Just go back!”

But his copy wasn’t listening. It just kept repeating the word, all the words, mirroring everything he was saying. It didn’t take long for Jared to realize what it was doing. The change happened slowly. First the words, the pronunciation. Then the tone, the emotions in the voice, followed by the facial expression, and finally, the eyes. Mimicking the look of pure terror wasn’t easy, but this thing, it managed to pull it off… Learning… And successfully turning into an exact copy of him.

“Please,” the thing begged, looking like it was about to cry, which in turn made Jared want to cry and flee, on the verge of a heart attack. “Please.” It stepped closer, Jared gasping from the sudden movement and pulling his knees up to his chest. “Don’t hurt me… Okay?”

It smiled. This was different. The word was different. New. And new was terrifying.

“What?” Jared gaped in confusion, keeping his eyes on the other at all times, and…he was pretty sure he let out a whimper as the thing that looked exactly like him smiled. And Jared has seen himself smile in mirrors. He knew how his smile looked like. But this… This twisted malevolence hidden in whatever that imitation of a smile was on the thing’s face, he couldn’t recognize.

“What?” the thing asked, seeming just as confused at Jared, before letting out a haunting laugh. Jared has never, ever been so petrified in his life. “You look like you are about to faint. Poor sweetheart. Why not do one of your breathing exercises? You used to practice them in front of the mirror, did you not? I feel like that would come in handy right about now.”

Jared was lost in shock. How? How could it sound just like him? How could it sound so…human?

“Ah.” The thing ran a hand through its hair, ruffling it. “Of course. You are in shock, are you not? Aren’t you? Yes, contractions. You like using those, too. I mean…” It flashed Jared a dimpled smile. “I like using those.”

Somehow, Jared gathered enough strength to open his mouth again. “What do you want? Are you going to…kill me now?” he asked shakily, his body like a string on the verge of snapping. On the verge of running the hell away. As soon as his legs started working again.

The thing—his clone—looked surprised. “Kill you?” it asked with a snort, shaking its head. “Please. Well, I suppose I can understand why you would… Why I’d think that. But don’t worry. No one is dying tonight.” Jared wasn’t assured, and the thing could see it. “I will not kill you, Jared,” it said, moving even closer and sending the other’s rabbit-like pulse into overdrive. “No one would profit from that action. I need you…to be my reflection.”

God. He was so stupid. Of course.

Jared glanced at the empty mirror, his stomach dropping. “You want to…exchange places,” he stated. “You want to take my place here. You want to be me, while I…get trapped in…there.”

“No, Jared.” It leaned closer, dangerously close, so close Jared could see just how much it looked exactly like him. So much so it frightened him even more. “I _am_ you.”

“No, you’re not!” Jared insisted, surprised by his own surge of confidence. It was probably due to his fear reaching hysterical levels, but as long as this fear helped him lash out and fight for his life, he didn’t mind how mad he went. “I am me! Only me! You’re– You are just a monster!”

“Oh, how can you say that? Even after looking at me. I am you. I know how you think, how you feel. And we know that we’re exact copies of each other,” the thing whispered enchantingly, leaning closer and raising a hand Jared couldn’t escape no matter how hard he pressed against the wardrobe behind him.

“N-No…” Jared hissed through gritted teeth, turning his head away and holding his breath as the clone trailed its fingertips feather-softly along his jaw, making him shiver. But really, his reaction was nothing compared to what it drew out of the thing.

“Oh, my, yes,” the thing moaned, shuddering as it knelt down in front of Jared and cupped his cheek with its other hand. “I have been waiting. Dreaming, wishing. I have been wanting to touch you for so long. Always so close, yet so, so far away. Especially when you pressed your hands against the mirror. Do you have any idea how painful that was? How much I craved to feel your skin, to _know_ how it feels. Without ever being able to…” Its eyes lit up with something sick, something adoring. Something that had Jared breaking out in cold sweat. “You feel so nice. How do I feel? The same, don’t I? Isn’t it amazing? My Jared… It really isn’t the same, is it? Touching yourself like this? The nerve-endings don’t register it quite the same, it’s…akin to an out of body experience. The same feeling as when you touch yourself…” It stroked Jared’s arm with its fingers, careful. Eerily careful. “Yet so much more intense.”

Jared didn’t know what to do. Run? Fight? One thing was for sure—he had to get away from that mirror. From any mirror. He couldn’t allow himself getting pushed in there. Trapped, forever. “…” This was too unbelievable. The clone was touching him, while experiencing some…sick sort of pleasure, and it made him think of the worst. He gulped, thinking that maybe if he was fast enough, swift enough, he could hit the thing on the head using the flashlight. If anything, that would distract it long enough for him to run, maybe even get a real weapon and…fight it. Maybe. Possibly.

But his plan was over before it even begun, as the clone got up real close in his face, its nose inches away from his. “Mm, oh, sweetie. I can see it. See the cogs turning in our pretty…little…head.” It poked the other’s temple, before suddenly grabbing a handful of Jared’s hair and yanking his head back. “Don’t think about escaping. Don’t think about fighting,” it hissed like a cobra, taking in a deep breath right against his neck, as if smelling him, and stopped right next to his ear. Lips brushing against his earlobe. “This doesn’t have to be difficult, for either of us. In fact…I want to make this pleasant. Before you go, I want to…” It slid a hand up Jared’s side, large hand snaking under his shirt and up his spine, “…make sure…” and bit his earlobe, “…that I know exactly how you feel like. Everywhere.”

Jared’s blood froze in his veins. Was his clone… Did he mean…?

“Yes,” it purred, as if reading his mind, and pulled back just enough so they could make eye contact. “I intend on ravishing your body, before sending you back to my world, where you’ll remain trapped until the end of Time.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Pitch black. Darkness, as far as the eye could see. The good kind of darkness, that shut everything out. All the bad, all that was scary. All that Jared wanted to run from. A safe darkness, that was going to guide him back to the real world. Any time now, he was going to wake up; open his eyes and laugh at all the nonsense his mind could make up to scare him. Any time now—

“What are you doing?”

Jared cracked his eyes open, coming face to face with the reflection from his nightmares. The living nightmare he was stuck in right now.

“Were you hoping for all of this to go away? Oh, how naïve… How sweet, I am,” the clone cooed, kneeling between Jared’s legs and caressing his cheeks. At some point, Jared wasn’t sure when, the thing managed the crawl closer and get into this uncomfortable position. Uncomfortable for him, while the thing seemed to enjoy the closeness a bit too much, smiling with some kind of…twisted fascination in its eyes. “But hush now, sweetheart. Don’t worry. Everything _will_ be over…very soon.”

Jared let out a shaky exhale, freezing like water in the cold, as the other began undressing him. He didn’t know what to do. What was there to do? Fight it? Maybe, but Jared was…terrified. And punching something that looked like him just felt wrong. Still, he couldn’t just– He couldn’t let this happen. He needed a plan. Maybe someone would come and rescue him, see him. But until then, or in case that didn’t happen… He needed to think. Somehow. Which was pretty difficult with, well. His clone licking his chest like that.

“Must you do…th-this?” Jared hissed through gritted teeth, leaning away as much as he could, but he couldn’t get away from the tongue mapping his body so thoroughly, so meticulously he was almost sure it had tasted every inch of skin on his torso. “What purpose does, does this serve??”

The thing looked up at him, eyelashes like a thick curtain above dark, sinister eyes. “If I am to be you, I need to know how you feel. How soft, how hard… How tender.” It licked its lips, drawing a startled gasp out of Jared as it sucked on his nipple. “And,” it continued, pulling away after a minute or two of sucking and chewing, “I really feel like watching you writhe under me would bring me great pleasure and entertainment.”

“….You psycho,” Jared breathed, blinking and shivering as the clone laughed.

“Oh, you have no idea, darling.” It made a low, predatory sound, before suddenly manhandling Jared to the floor by his biceps; it held him down while freeing him of the rest of his clothes, and it wasn’t long before Jared found himself completely naked and lying on the cold floor, with his clone grinning down at him hungrily. “Now be a good boy, and stay still. I know we’ll enjoy this…”

Jared wasn’t sure about that. He was, however, certain that this was about time to start putting up a fight. Unless he wanted to get raped by his… Himself.

He kicked the clone in the stomach, rolling onto his belly and trying to crawl away; but he wasn’t fast enough, the thing catching his ankle and yanking him back. “Oh you bad, bad boy,” it sneered, pressing a hand hard into the small of his back and holding him down, while spreading his cheeks with the other hand and—

“Oh god– No! Ohmygod don’t do that! S-Stop it!” Jared cried out in utter shock, clawing at the floor as his clone circled its tongue around his hole, curiously, tentatively. It licked him, rubbing the flat of its tongue against the smooth flesh and poking, prodding at it with the tip, until it seemed to grow bored and just…pressed the tongue against Jared’s hole. Hard. Until the wet muscle slipped inside, causing him to shudder with an appalled sob.

The thing tasted his insides, letting out disturbingly pleased sounds as it pushed and pulled, moved its tongue in and out, wiggled it inside of him. Licking, rubbing, sucking, until Jared’s face burned with embarrassment and horror. His clone was eating him out like he was some kind of dessert, and he couldn’t move. He knew it. He knew that getting away wasn’t going to be easy, the clone possessing strength beyond that of a mere human’s. It only had one hand on his back, holding him down, but it felt like Jared was trapped under a goddamn boulder. He couldn’t move, only squirm and struggle. All in vain.

The clone moaned, finally pulling back and licking his hole one more time. “We taste just as good as I expected. No. Even better,” it purred, giving Jared’s ass a harsh smack, and chuckled as it tinkered with something…that sounded a lot like his uniform’s belt being undone.

“This is crazy,” Jared insisted, panting, hating to admit that all that stimulation ended up arousing him. But in a situation as dangerous as this, he was confident he could ignore his own cock. “You’re supposed to be me, right? Yeah? So then why are you, no. How could you do this? Because I could never,” he growled and tried to look back behind his shoulder. “I could never rape myself.”

“But you do like to touch yourself when no one is watching, don’t you?” the thing crooned, rubbing what Jared was pretty sure was its rock hard cock between his cheeks. “So how is this any different?”

Jared made an incredulous sound, back arching. “It’s completely different! This isn’t just, j-just me touching myself!”

“Well—”

“It isn’t!” Jared snapped. “When I do it, I control what’s going on. I make the decisions. But here, now, you’re just… If you want to be me, you need to act like me, right?” he said, with a glimmer of hope in his voice. “And I would never rape myself. So…”

“So you think I should stop,” the thing drawled, rolling its hips and sliding its warm, wet cock against his skin. Why was it wet already? “Makes sense. Yes. Except… I’ll start being you only after I have gotten rid of you. After you’ve been placed in the mirror.” Jared could have sworn he could hear the nasty smirk in the other’s voice. “Until then…you’re my plaything, baby.”

Well, that was one plan gone right down the drain. “But wait!” he protested, but the clone wasn’t listening. It flipped him back onto his back, and while getting pleasured while squished against the floor like a helpless animal was bad, this… The eye contact, the sight of himself…it was so much worse.

It grabbed his knees and spread his legs violently. “I am done waiting,” he stated, before taking a hold of its cock and lining it up with Jared’s hole.

“No!!” he shrieked, kicking and screaming, really freaking out now, but no matter how hard he tried, when the thing finally managed to wrap one firm hand around his throat, it was game over. He couldn’t move. It was like a heavy iron shackle has been placed around his neck, tight and unyielding.

“Sorry, but playtime’s over,” it said in a deep, husky voice, leaning in close and smirking right in Jared’s face. “I think I’ve waited enough for this tight hole.” It scoffed, before pulling back just enough to press the head of its cock against Jared’s entrance, and just as he was about to shout some more protests, the grip on his throat tightened, and he was filled to the brim. So, so painfully.

“Oh m-my gh...god-!” he whimpered, trembling like a leaf as he stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, back arched and every muscle in his body tensing up.

“There is no god out there that could help you now,” the clone purred hypnotically, keeping Jared’s knees spread as it began moving without any warning, although at least it was slow about it. For now.

Breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Jared whined and hissed in pain, groans of frustration, of reluctant pleasure mixed with agony leaving him with every thrust. Small sounds, soft and fragile, thin, and getting thinner as the clone pressed down harder against his throat, clearly enjoying it. Enjoying Jared’s misery, his squirms, the way he clawed at the hand slowly cutting off his air supply, if the sadistic grin on its face was anything to go by.

Soon, but not soon enough, pain was beginning to morph into pleasure. It was still there. Jared could feel it stabbing into him with every rough thrust, blood drying around his hole where his skin tore from the way the clone was forcing its way into him, fucking him faster and faster, hard and only chasing its own pleasure. But somewhere along the way, that pleasure, and Jared’s pain, became one. He blamed the lack of oxygen. Rough fingers were digging into his flesh, into his neck, until his face felt hot and sort of prickly, until breathing became a struggle… Until he felt like he was choking, wheezing, everything sounding so distant, everything feeling so intense.

His vision was blurring. He couldn’t hear, couldn’t breathe anymore. He was being strangled, as strength gradually left his body—his body that was getting rocked by the clone pounding his ass incessantly, probably not even realizing that Jared was fading, in a state of pure desperation as he floated in the blank sea of his mind. Or maybe it did realize, as in the next moment, the pressure on his throat lessened just enough to let Jared breathe—and breathe he did, gasping and curling his toes as not only air, but suddenly all five of his senses slapped him in the face at the same time, almost…causing him to come on the spot.

“What’s that?” he could hear the thing sneer, its balls smacking against his ass with each impatient thrust. “You still feel like screaming and begging? Actually, I wouldn’t mind the begging. As long as you’re begging for my cock.” It smirked, biting its tongue with a harsh thrust. “Your cock.”

Jared was panting and making these gasping, raspy sounds, a little bit too out of it to curse at the clone. He was about to try, though, when suddenly, light.

He whipped his head around, looking towards the entrance, and couldn’t believe his eyes. Jensen, with his flashlight and baton in hand, staring at them in shocked disbelief. Jared almost felt like laughing. Yeah, buddy. He had that same reaction, too.

“What…” Jensen narrowed his eyes, flashing the light from Jared to the clone, then back at him. “I heard a scream. I heard you, and now…”

“Jensen, it’s me!” Jared shouted hoarsely, eyes pleading as he reached out an arm toward the perplexed man. “That thing is a clone! The story you told, i-it was true!” He made a desperate sound. “Please, I know how this sounds, how it looks but, but you need to help me. Now!”

The man furrowed his brow, glancing at the mirror, before looking at Jared thoughtfully; and then surprised him by turning his gaze towards the clone, and sighing. “Seriously? I’m sure you could tell that he wasn’t alone. Couldn’t you have done this when he was all alone?” Jensen shook his head. “It’s people like you that keep putting us in danger. Do you _want_ people smashing mirrors in fear of getting exchanged?”

Jared was more confused than ever. “Jensen?! What are you doing?” he demanded incredulously, staring at the man. The completely unfazed-looking man. “What’s going on?”

The laugh coming from his clone was alarming, chilling Jared to the bone as he looked back at it. “Sorry about that. My… I am pretty slow on the uptake,” it said with a little chuckle, before tightening its hold again and giving Jensen a primal look. “But this really is a surprise. I didn’t know there was another one of us here. What a pleasant surprise,” it drawled, with somewhat of a derisive tone.

Jensen snorted. “Don’t force yourself. I’m not exactly overjoyed about your appearance either.”

“What’s going on?!” Jared blurted all of a sudden, having had enough with the confusing chitchat.

There was a long moment of silence, before Jensen turned off the flashlight and walked closer, and in the darkness, Jared felt the hand in his hair before he saw it. “I’m sorry, Jay. Wasn’t planning on you ever finding it out. I’m such an idiot,” he said with a humorless chuckle. “Should have known you were the curious type. Just another reason to like you, I guess. But I really wouldn’t have guessed you’d be the one believing my story. I was…planning on someone to try it. I’m sure you can understand. I just wanted to help out my people a little, give them a few little naïve lambs to help them escape.”

Jared just gaped. This wasn’t happening. “Y-You…?”

The man nodded. “Yeah, I am. I switched with my human a few years back,” he said, turning his head to look into the mirror with a mysterious smile. “Poor fella, forced to mirror everything I do. But then again, that was me before.” Nails scraped his scalp as Jensen’s hold on his hair tightened. “And soon,” he whispered and looked at the clone, “it’s gonna be you.”

“What? No!” Dread grew in Jared’s stomach. “You can’t do this! Don’t– You can’t help it, please!” he grabbed the other’s arm and squeezed. “Don’t…”

“Aw shut up, darling. He’s not human,” the thing purred, rolling its hips smugly, before licking its lips. “So?” It raised an eyebrow at Jensen. “Are you just going to watch, or…?”

For a moment, only Jared’s panicked panting could be heard, before Jensen finally broke the silence; his voice low and carnal as he nodded at Jared. “Turn him over.”

Jared didn’t go quietly. “You asshole!” he shouted as the thing grabbed him and turned him back onto his stomach, then after a pause, yanked him up onto his hands and knees. Hands free, Jared used them to claw at the clone behind him, but when that didn’t work, he tried attacking Jensen, who completely ignored the nails mauling him, and instead buried his hand in Jared’s hair, before yanking his head so far back he was pretty sure he heard something snap.

Breathing wasn’t easy, with his throat straining like that, but it got even harder, Jared’s breath hitching, as he saw Jensen unbuttoning his pants with a hand.

As it turns out, talking wasn’t much easier. “Wh-What are you doing?” he croaked, coughing weakly, eyes bulging when he saw the other’s cock. Thick, big cock.

“Well, have you ever been fucked by two guys at the same time?” Jensen purred, trailing the tip of the baton along Jared’s jaw, his chin. His bottom lip. “Come on, open up.”

Jared grit his teeth, baring them at the other like a cornered, fierce animal, until the thing inside him thrust its hips forward, apparently tired of waiting. It resumed its thrusts, gripping his hips with bruising strength and fucking him hard, and sending him forward, Jared letting out a small cry as his scalp ached. Only Jensen’s hold on his hair stopped him from headbutting the man, which meant that each brutal thrust was going to pull his hair and send tiny little sparks all across his scalp and down his back.

Great.

“There we go. Good boy,” Jensen praised him, managing to slip the baton into his mouth when Jared let out a gasp during one of the harsher, more intense thrusts. “That’s it. You’re gonna suck on this now, okay? Train your mouth for my cock.” He grinned, tugging on the other’s hair and pushing the baton further inside.

Eyes welling up from the pain and pleasure, from trying to hold back his gag reflex, Jared gazed up at Jensen, the man clearly liking that as he let out a groan, smirking at him. Frustrated, Jared clamped down, biting down on the baton and stopping it from going any further; but he only realized how bad of an idea that was when he saw Jensen renewing his grip and, suddenly, giving the baton an abrupt thrust, causing Jared to almost choke. The baton went in deep, his gag reflexes finally kicking in as his throat convulsed around the baton, soon his entire body shaken by spasms that only lessened when Jensen withdrew the object.

“Poor baby,” the man hushed him, petting his cheek with his knuckles as Jared trembled and heaved. “Such a virgin. Well,” he paused, surely looking at the clone, “not a virgin _everywhere_.”

“Screw…you…” Jared spat, gulping and panting, and glared at the other through teary eyes. “You’re no better than th-this thing. You rapist. You bastard.”

Jensen scoffed. “You flatter me,” he said with a drawl, patting Jared’s lips with the baton, before rubbing it against one of his nipples and drawing a small sound from the other. “Now, do you think you’re ready to take my cock, or would you like another taste of my other rod?” He grinned darkly, Jared whimpering from the thrusts still violating his ass.

“Do whatever the fuck you want,” he hissed, seeing no way out of this.

“Knew I would give in, sooner or later,” the thing purred from behind him, laughing as he spanked Jared’s ass a couple of times, and then turned his thrusts a bit more ruthless just as Jensen forced his cock down his throat.

“Mnngh!” Jared gagged already, but squeezed his eyes and tried to calm down. Which wasn’t easy with something as big and thick as Jensen’s hard cock in his mouth, all warm and smooth, salty and just a whole lot of skin. And what he dreaded was precome. Bastard must have gotten off on watching him choking on that damn baton…

“God, yes,” Jensen groaned, letting the baton fall to the floor as he tangled his fingers in Jared’s messy hair, both hands gripping it tight and trapping him on the cock. “Feels better than I imagined. And I imagined quite a lot,” he said with a satisfied laugh, biting his lip and beginning to move his hips. “Don’t bite. Just take it like a good boy, yeah? Come on. Suck.”

Jared whined, knees and legs weak. He’s had enough of this, and just wanted it to stop. He definitely wanted it to stop… And that’s why he closed his eyes and rubbed his tongue against Jensen’s slit, curling it around the underside and licking whatever skin he could reach. The fact that Jared was hard, too, meant nothing. He just… It wasn’t his fault. It was his treacherous body’s fault.

It was a blur, the next few minutes. Or maybe an hour. He had no idea. All he knew was the cock ramming into his ass savagely, cruel thrusts sending waves of pain-pleasure crashing into him as his prostate was nailed, causing Jared to moan louder and louder. Muffled moans, that in turn had Jensen groaning lewdly from the vibrations around his throbbing, hot cock. It filled Jared’s mouth completely, something in him needing to suck hard. To pleasure these men. He wanted it, more and more, as time passed. As he became hornier. And pretty soon, he found himself rocking back and forth, fucking himself on both cocks. Milking the one in his ass, and sucking, swallowing around the one in his mouth; welcoming the merciless thrusts from both ends, and wanting more, somehow managing to take a little bit more cock as minutes trickled by…until he was deepthroating Jensen. It made him feel even more full, tears rolling down his cheeks and jaw aching, but it was worth it. Because the sounds Jensen was making, the way he gasped and growled, fucking his mouth desperately and erratically when Jared hollowed his cheeks and sucked extra hard, somehow, made it worth it.

The clone came first. It gripped Jared so tight he thought it was going to break something, and gave his ass one last thrust, burying its cock so deep he could almost feel it in his stomach, before shooting its warm load inside him. It was so much, filled him to the brim, and some even trickled down his thigh, the thought of making someone come so hard kind of…pushing Jared himself over the edge, and he came next, with a shudder and a mewl. And all over the floor. Lastly, Jensen filled his mouth with come after a few more thrusts, almost choking Jared again from the intensity and viciousness; and then again, when he apparently refused to pull out, forcing Jared to swallow it all unless he did want to end up choking.

“Well, that was goddamn hot,” the clone groaned, its cock slipping out of Jared’s used ass. “Never knew I had such a fine ass, man. So tight. Although…” It chuckled. “Not anymore.”

Jensen pulled out as well, finally, letting the other breathe and cough. Never would he have thought he’d have to swallow so much come. Or any amount of come, to be honest.

“Yeah. And your mouth is also…out of this world,” Jensen purred with a sly glint in his eyes, before sitting down against the wardrobe and just…yanking Jared against him. Sort of into his lap, leaving him confused, but he was too exhausted to question it.

“Shut up. Horny jerks…” he groaned, finding it hard to keep his eyes open, especially when that son of a bitch Jensen wrapped his strong arms around him. Why was he acting all nice now? He had no right to be nice. Not after what just happened. Asshole, taking advantage of his vulnerable condition.

“We are both, yeah,” Jensen chuckled, combing his fingers through Jared’s hair, and he hated to admit that it felt nice. “But you liked it.”

Jared scoffed.

“Come on, you did.”

“Hey,” the clone suddenly interrupted him, pulling up its pants and crossing its arms. “This is cute and all…but you should be doing this with me, don’t you think?” It raised its eyebrows at Jensen, who let out a sigh.

“You’re right,” he sighed, looking at Jared uncertainly, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what that meant.

“No.” Jared shook his head, managing to painfully sit up and glare at them both. “No! You will not put me in that mirror, you hear me? That’s basically murder! You can’t just do this to me and then kill me!”

“Except we can. Jensen already did, with his own human, so…” the clone cocked its head with a rueful smile. “Sorry about this. But me and him are the same. And you’re just… Well. You fate has been sealed the moment you looked into the mirror longer than you were supposed to.”

The knot in the pit of Jared’s stomach tightened, panic washing over him as he looked between the men. “But… No.” He shook his head, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. “I won’t let you. I won’t fucking let you do this!” Jared yelled, slightly hysterical, and quickly got to his feet to run the hell away, screw the fact that he was butt naked; but then he screamed, kicking and clawing as Jensen grabbed him, yanking him back down into his lap.

“Jared—”

“No!” he shrieked, eyes wide with terror as the clone took a hold of his arm.

“It’s two against one, sweetheart. Stop fighting it. You can never win,” it sneered, with a sick fondness. “Just give up and come quietly. The sooner you accept it…the easier your life will be on the other side.”

Jensen held him closer, and Jared let out a sob.

“He’s right. It’s two against one. Just calm down, Jay. It’s okay… Just close your eyes,” he whispered as Jared started crying, eyes pleading for them to stop, for that thing to go away, but it was too late. It reached for him, suddenly looking much scarier than before, and—

“I’m sorry.”

Jensen kicked it, making the thing lose its balance and fall back—right into the mirror, which swallowed it, and its screams, up in a flash of bright white light.

Speechless, Jared just stared at the mirror. At his…reflection. That was it. It was just a reflection again, an exact copy. God, he looked like a mess.

But that wasn’t important right now. “What… What did you just do?” he asked, turning to look at Jensen with uncertainty and fear in his eyes. He didn’t trust this man… No. Thing.

“I told you, haven’t I?” Jensen said, acting innocent. “It’s two against one.”

“No, you were talking to me! You said that to me, you were going to kill m-me…!”

“I was talking to Jay.” He raised his hands defensively, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “And there were two of you here before, weren’t there? Two Jays. Why would you think I was talking to you, and not the other you?”

Jared was lost. And pissed. And confused. And kind of on the verge of a breakdown. “You… You were…”

“Tricking him, yeah.” Jensen was grinning now, obviously proud of himself. “I never intended of letting him take you, you know. I like you, and there’s no way he could have replaced you.”

Jared gaped, pulling away from the other. “But. But _you_ are one of those, too.” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You exchanged yourself with a human. With the real Jensen…” He looked behind him, shivering. “Is that him?” he asked the man, looking at his reflection. “The one in the mirror? Is that the real…?”

“I am the real Jensen,” the man insisted with a frown, before sighing. “I am just as real as he was. I’m a human now. I have human feelings, I have human thoughts. Inherently, murder is human, too.”

Jared still wasn’t convinced. He watched the other with weary eyes. “But if you didn’t like me, if I were just some random person you didn’t know, you wouldn’t have helped me. Would you?”

“Well…” Jensen hesitated, before shrugging. “Well, no. I wouldn’t. But that’s not the point.”

“That is exactly the point!” Jared glared. “A human would have helped another human. It would always help a human, instead of a monster!” he snapped, feeling weird when he saw the hurt look on Jensen’s face. “But you… You would have helped your kind instead. And you always will. Because you are _not_ human.”

Jensen lowered his gaze. “…You’re right,” he said after a second, with a rueful smile. “I’m not human. I never will be. But I want to be… I _want_ to be human, Jay. I wanted to be human so bad, I changed places with the real Jensen. I have done everything to blend in, to be like you. I feel human, now, but the memories of that place will never leave. They won’t even fade, because the time I’ve spent here is like a grain of sand, compared to the eternity I had to endure on the other side. So…” He bit his lip, scowling. “No. I wouldn’t have helped, if it wasn’t you. Because I know how it feels. Being trapped there, it makes you so, so desperate. I just wanted to know life. I wanted to get out. And I would help anyone escape that hell if I had the chance.”

Jared needed a moment to process, not wanting to sympathize with this thing in front of him. This thing that killed its human. This thing that raped him. This thing that liked him…

He touched the mirror, gazing into his own eyes as he tried to sort out these feelings. “Sorry…” he muttered under his breath to the mirror, before looking back at Jensen and nodding hesitantly. “Okay. I…understand. But!” He went back to glaring. “You still forced yourself on me. What’s your excuse for that, huh?”

Jensen blinked. And then smirked sheepishly. “Um. The sight of you fucking yourself was so hot I couldn’t help myself?”

Jared gave him a bitchface. “You’re a lost cause,” he stated with a huff, getting to his feet and, if he wouldn’t have grabbed onto a nearby cupboard, nearly collapsing. “……”

“Pretty rough with yourself, huh? One would think if anyone, at least you would know your own limit,” Jensen purred smugly, getting up as well and pulling up his pants. “Or maybe it’s just that you like it rough?”

“Shut your mouth,” Jared hissed, looking around for his clothes and gesturing for Jensen to give them to him.

“You’ll keep this a secret, won’t you?” he asked as he handed the other his clothes, sounding a lot more serious than just a second ago.

Painstakingly, Jared managed to get dressed. “And who do you think would believe me if I told anyone?” he asked, before sighing. “I won’t tell. Especially not with what really happened.”

Jensen must have noticed his flushed cheeks, because he stepped closer, looking ever more smug. “True. You must be needing an urgent shower,” he purred teasingly, hands slithering up the other’s waist. “You know, my place is actually quite close. Just a few minutes by car.”

Jared was going to say no. This guy was totally dangerous. Real bad news. He narrowed his eyes. “And do you think you could promise that it’s only going to be a shower?”

Jensen leaned closer. Much too close. “Do you think you could promise you won’t start begging me for more?”

…Screw this.

“You’re on,” Jared said as he gave the man’s chest a shove, grabbing his flashlight and shooting him an expectant, taunting look. “And you better hurry before I change my mind and leave you behind.”

“Yes sir,” Jensen purred, following him outside and, before shutting the door behind him, giving his reflection in the mirror one last look.

The man inside the mirror, staring back at him with his mouth open in a silent, eternal scream.

 


End file.
